


A Healing Hand

by lunaesomnium



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, True Blood (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Godric (True Blood) Lives, Healer Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaesomnium/pseuds/lunaesomnium
Summary: As a Healer, Harry can only treat people who consent to it. But Harry thinks that the exception can be made when he saves a suicidal vampire from the sun – and himself.





	A Healing Hand

**Author's Note:**

> found this in my google docs, thought i'd post it - no idea what the pairings should be, feel free to recommend stuff in the comments. leaning more towards godric/harry though...

Harry has just barely received his Healer certification when he decides a trip to America is a reasonable celebration. It’s better than anything the twins were thinking of planning – and certainly less ostentatious as well. 

Harry decides on Texas, because even though the Muggle world has once again shown why the magical community cannot reveal themselves – what with the backlash caused by vampires coming into the light and all – Texas grows some of the best potential potions ingredients, if Harry wants to stay in America. 

He takes a discreet portkey and lands in an abandoned warehouse, where an American Magical Government official briefs him on what he can and cannot do in Texas. All fairly routine. Harry doesn’t think he’ll get in any trouble, but Hermione would argue that because he’s Harry Potter, he’s bound to get in trouble of some sort. 

Harry’s hard-pressed to disagree with her. The evidence sort of speaks for itself. 

After the official apparates away, Harry makes his way to his hotel, noting that the sun looks about fifteen minutes from rising. He checks in without any trouble, though he didn’t expect there to be. Hermione had checked over every detail thrice, and nothing had ever escaped her scrutiny. 

Because he’s not tired, he places his things in his room before making his way to the roof to bask in the sun as it rose. 

As Harry walks to the edge of the roof, he sees that two people on the roof of a building in front of his hotel had the same idea. 

Or, at least that’s what Harry thinks until he sees the littlest bit of smoke waft up from the man. Which meant – 

_ Vampire _ . 

What in  _ Merlin’s _ name was a  _ vampire _ doing out when the sun was due to rise in minutes? Harry scrambles as close as he can get to that other roof, debating on apparating and pulling the vampire into the hotel, but he knows it’d just get him in trouble with the American Magical Government. Frustrated and helpless, Harry casts the spell version of the Extendable Ears that the twins had come up with only a few years ago. 

“ – believe in God?” Asks the vampire and Harry’s heart begins to beat faster as he realizes the implications of what’s happening on the other roof. 

The sun was coming out and though more smoke was rising off of the other vampire, he didn’t seem coerced or scared – things that he’d expect from a vampire that was about two minutes from destruction. No, the vampire sounded calm, peaceful – which meant that the vampire was on the roof by choice. 

Which meant that the vampire was  _ suicidal _ . 

Well. It was just too bad Harry wasn’t going to let the vampire commit suicide as planned. Harry had taken an oath to help anyone he could, and though this was possibly the loosest interpretation of those oaths, Harry could  _ not _ let the vampire die right in front of him. 

Just as the sun is rising, Harry casts the strongest shield spell in his arsenal, proven through clinical trial to protect vampires against the sun’s UV rays, though the effectiveness of the spell was limited by how old the vampire was, as the older a vampire was, the more vulnerable they were to the sun. Just to be safe, Harry reinforces the spell with a few minor shield spells, pouring more magic into the spells than he probably should have. 

“I … I – am not burning. I don’t understand – “ Harry hears from the other roof, though the vampire hasn’t moved from his place near the roof’s edge. There’s a similar exclamation from the woman, though Harry doesn’t really hear it, busy casting another shield spell to reinforce the vampire’s protection against the sun. 

When it becomes clear that the vampire isn’t going to move without prompting, Harry thinks through half a dozen harmless spells to push the vampire inside. 

Finally, he settles on an older spell that when cast, sounds like a dozen guns going off but instead produces bubbles. 

It had, quite understandably, only been used by the magical community as a whole once or twice before collectively deciding never to use it again. 

After reinforcing the shield charms once more, Harry aims at the other roof, and hopes they don’t notice the bubbles magically appearing before casting the spell. 

Gunshot cracks in the open air and the woman on the other roof yelps. To the vampire’s credit, it only takes Harry firing the spell off once for the vampire to dash to the woman and carry her to the doors, where they both ran inside. 

When neither of them reappear after a few minutes, Harry relaxes just a little bit, lowering his wand hand. He heaves a sigh of relief, though he realizes, with a grim sort of amusement, that he’d broken the American Magical Government’s number one rule:  _ Don’t cast spells around mundanes.  _

Harry sighs and flops into one of the only chairs provided on the roof. He’s sure that if he were made to explain himself to the government here, he could make his case, though he’d really rather avoid it. Hopefully he’s able to avoid detection. If he’s not, he’s sure Hermione and Ron will have his back. He huffs out a laugh at that thought and relaxes completely into the chair, unaware of the keen eyes that watch Harry as he watches the other roof. 

Harry camps out on the roof for the rest of the day, as it’s probably the best vantage point to make sure that the vampire that had attempted suicide doesn’t try again, but the roof on the other hotel remains empty for the rest of the day and no similar looking person leaves through the front door, so Harry thinks the vampire may have lived another day. 

It’s five minutes to dusk breaking when he foolishly succumbs to slumber induced by ‘portkey-lag,’ which is why, when he’s kidnapped from the rooftop, he doesn’t notice his kidnappers until they’re upon him. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr!! i ramble about fics a lot :3
> 
> tumblr: lunae-somnium


End file.
